


Awkward situation

by ArdillitaD



Category: Once Upon A Time(Tv), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of SwanQueen Challenge Week... Emma had enough of Robin/Regina relationship, so it's time for some new actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward situation

Emma was sick of that Regina/Robin relationship. They were like everywhere. At Granni's, when Emma was eating her lunch. At the library, while Emma was checking at Belle, cause of Ruby. At the forest, when Emma was searching for Pongo for the sixth time this week.

They were inseparable, even now once again here they are at Regina's office when Emma brings the report Regina demanded. But now it was even worse. The scene of which Emma was a witness was awful for her eyes. Robin was without a shirt and Regina was caressing his chest with her fingers. The forest guy was moaning and the brunette was smiling at him, while telling him to not be such a baby.

Neither one of them noticed the blonde, before she announced her presence with "Sorry for the interruption...". That was all Emma could manage in that moment, before turning around and leaving them to whatever they were doing.

She was almost to the exit of the building when she noticed the report still in her hand. _Fuck!_

And once again Emma was at Regina's office. For her surprise Robin was sitting on the sofa, dressed and all and they were drinking cider, smiling at each other and chatting naturally.

_Wow, dude, you are that fast! I mean, I was gone for like less than two minutes. You should practice more for sure. Even my foreplay continues longer, man!_

Regina's laugh filled the room. Robin was making her laugh and smile. Emma felt the burns of the jealousy that she was keeping inside of her.

_I am gonna jab him with my sword and he will feel it! Jesus Christ Emma did you just quote Hook! Well, that’s what happens when you fall in a hole, which sends you and the pirate in the Enchanted Forest, leaving your woman with the forest guy… Wait... Did I just said “my woman"?_

“Miss Swan, what an unexpected visit…”, came Regina’s sarcastic voice, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Can I have a few words with you?", said Emma firmly looking at Regina, "In private!"

“Well I will leave you two alone", said Robin smiling sweetly at the brunette ignoring the deathly look that Emma was giving him.

"Thank you, dear.", said Regina softly, "I will see you later".

When the door was already closed behind Robin Regina asked sarcastically, “So, miss Swan, what’s on your mind this time? Let me guess… Colorful unicorns threatening the town, or the Charmings fluffy time bubble is too much for you to handle… not that I can blame you for that."

Emma was focused on Regina's lips. Plump red, deliciously calling to be tasted. And the thought of Robin kissing them instead of Emma itself was making her mad with anger.

"No!", she said gritting her teeth, "This time is a fucking forest guy and your hands all over his body"

“I beg your pardon?", asked Regina surprised.

"You heard me Regina!", continue the blonde, taking a step closer towards the other woman.

"Not that is any of your business, Sheriff...", said Regina, trying hard to hide her smile, "But I was checking an injury of his". She could sense Emma's jealousy.

"Yeah, right…", said Emma angrily, only an inch away from Regina's lips, "And I am the cookie monster!"

Regina's face was going to explode from a smirk when she said, "You most certainly look like a jealous one, dear."

“Jealous? Me?", asked Emma incredulously, "Oh, please!". Green eyes were burning brown ones. Both women could tasted each others breath on their lips.

"Quite much, yes!", whispered Regina with a satisfied grin. That was all it takes for Emma to pull Regina in for a hot kiss.

They were kissing passionately, lips pressing greedily against each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Teeth bite on a red full bottom lip and Regina groans as Emma pulls away enough to whisper, “You are mine". The vibes in Emma's voice sends goosebumps down Regina's spine. Regina wasn't a woman who can be owned, she was a powerful free spirit. She doesn't belong to anyone. But truth has to be told with Emma she wanted to be claimed, marked, owned in every way possible.

Emma searched Regina's eyes, looking for the aftermath of her bold words. She expected Regina to be mad, irritated or angry at her, but the only thing she saw in those beautiful brown eyes was desire and approval. "It took you quite some time, dear", said Regina with a grin. Encouraged by that Emma smiled brightly, pulling Regina for another delicious kiss. A purr escaped the brunettes lips, when she felt Emma's hand on her ass, squeezing it a little, before continuing it's path towards her breasts.

A knock on the door and a “Sorry, but I forgot my keys…” later interrupted the moment of the two women. Robin was standing there with his jaw almost on the floor. He was looking at them with shocked eyes. When he came to his senses a few moments later he mumbled an apology and exited the room. The two women burst into laugh, looking at each other.

After a few seconds Regina's body was lifted and positioned on her desk and Emma's mouth was dragging a line from Regina's lips to her cleavage, meeting the hand that was already there. Emma loves how vocal Regina was. Every moan escaped from the brunettes lips goes straight to the blonde's core, making her extremely wet.

With one sudden movement Emma granted herself a quick access to firm perfect breasts. She snakes her fingers around an already hard nipple, which rewarded her with a loud moan from the brunette. Emma licked her lips and bring them around stiff peak. Her movements were teasingly slow, delicate. The woman beneath her was trembling from the anticipation. She was arching her chest towards the blonde. Every lick and bite was followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Regina just couldn't take it anymore, her fingers grabbed Emma's hair firmly just in time with Emma's mouth sucking vigorously her nipple. Regina's groan of pure pleasure was enough to made Emma come. Emma sucks, kisses and nips lightly at her other nipple as well, until a huffed moan and a strong pull of her hair doesn't made her look up at Regina's face.

“Kiss me!”, demand the brunette with a breathy voice. Emma fulfill her wish with pleasure, inhaling the brunette's taste with her mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin was waiting outside the building for about 30 minutes. He really needed his keys. So he decided to try again and get them. He was sure that until now the two women were finished with their… talk.

When he opened the door he saw the same situation. “Oh, Lord… sorry again…”. Keeping his eyes on the floor and repeating his apologies he got to the coffee table where his keys were, grabbed them and get out of the room.

_Bloody hell! What an awkward situation…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I told you that even my foreplay is longer, dude…”, whispered Emma to herself, after the interrupter left the room.

“What did you say?”, asked Regina out of breath, with legs wide open and Emma between them

“That I can’t wait to taste you…”, groaned the blonde, looking into Regina's eyes. They were filled with passion and lust.

“Then stop talking and get to work, miss Swan”, breathed Regina, her voice burning with desire.

“At your service, Majesty!”, said Emma, licking her lips seductively.


End file.
